


Kiss The Rain

by DulcetShoujo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Caretaking, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Loss, Major Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, minor MarTen, minor Vegebul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcetShoujo/pseuds/DulcetShoujo
Summary: When tragedy strikes Fructum, siblings Cerise and Amet barely escape with their lives. In the midst of their escape, Cerise loses her brother. Now she must find a way to find the last living member of her family but is majorly set back by a crash landing on Earth.





	1. The Opening Act

He was a captain, a captain of the Halcyon force. Yes, the unmistakable golden insignia that struck fear in the hearts of all Galatic Royalty was on that warrior's chest. Merely minutes ago, the noble and royalty were in peace all together to honor my coronation the son of King Daucus, Amet. The high-class citizens lavished in their finest silks, jewel-encrusted chains adorning bronzed tails and thickened hair.

Three women and two men stood before me, all part of the royal family. The ever-so lovely queen, she was a mother, a ruler. Her eyes screamed murder and had a smile that was like lethal poison injected into the most satisfying of foods. Adjacent stood the king; his deep battle scar had become more pronounced as age came along. It was deep, running down his cheeks to the base of his neck. But, gentle eyes seemed to compensate for the look that seemed to strike fear in the hearts of the inhabitants of Fructum.

Myrtille, she was promised to me but... despite her pleas to have more time, Daucus refused. To submit so easily, the other royal women looked down at her and she...she stayed in eternal silence. Then there was Pirum, he was a young and powerful boy who thirsted for nothing more than strength and power.

Finally, out of all the people stood Cerise, my twin sister. Outspoken, with a fighting spirit and a faulty sense of justice. She'd be an amazing warrior if the high-ranking officials would accept a woman.

And then...it happened in a second, but I saw it all. From the abrupt entrance, until someone screamed out in horror.

"The king has fallen!"

Trembling fingers wrapped around my wrist, pulling me away from the frenzy, Cerise and my mother both teary-eyed and aghast. As I look back, Pirum has stumbled on his feet trying to catch up as Myrtille screamed for him to hurry as the Halcyon force seemed to flood the palace, one by one breaking the roof and walls of my home.

And I, I was lost. Anguished as the doors shut tight behind us, and all I could hear was merciful screams and all horrors I wished to never face. I had to goback, these are my people.

"Amet no!" It was my sister, tears clouding her azure eyes, fingers grasping my sleeves, "you'll die!"

An agitated sigh seemed to break past my dried lips, "she's my promised lover, a-and our cousin is in there...facing horrors of—"

"Amet listen to your sister," my mother's agitation seeped into her tone, "we have already lost your father...we aren't losing you!"

A guttural scream composed of a distinct voice unambiguous to my ears...Myrtille.

"We don't have time for this, let's go."

I watched my sister break down ever-so slowly, at first it was tears and silence, constantly looking behind her in fear of those same warriors. I think she realized all she was leaving behind to die. I felt it as well, intensely as vivid flashbacks of Myrtille and I began to make their way into my mind.

Regret came first, slamming into my chest. It was a feeling so intense, as though it were to crush my bones.

And now came guilt. Guilt felt like an unwanted party guest, the one who starts arguments with everyone and while everyone hates them...they know that they are right. Hot, salty tears stung my eyes as my mother and sister pulled me out of the crumbling palace what was once my fortress, my home.

I took note of the white pods laid out on a shaky port, and look up to my mother's trembling figure. Tears streaming down her eyes, crying out and dismay. At first, my sister and I didn't understand. But then I realize...

...There were only two pods left.

"Mother...you go."

"Amet, no," my mother stood before me now, smiling wiping away her tears, "you must live."

"But mother–"

She shook me, more forcibly this time, "Amet listen to me!" her voice was urgent, needy almost, "Won't you just grant me a dying wish, save yourself."

"Mother what are you–"

"Cerise, stay out of this," she calmly stated, "Amet, I've played my part...I've raised you and Cerise, I have lived the life I was destined for," with a shaky sigh she clasped both our hands "Now...it's time."

Cerise desperately held on, bringing mother's fragile hand to her forehead stained with blood. All in one a desperate attempt to change mother's mind. But we both knew, once she made a decision...

...There was no going back.

\--------

Slipping into their pods, the two hybrids looked down upon their smiling mother one last time. The pod and elevation wasn't anything new, but both knew she wasn't going to make it out alive. Fructum was now anarchy…all due to the Halcyon force.

Tears clouded Cerise's eyes watching as she left behind everything she ever knew, going as far as she could.

"Cerise?" The azure-eyed girl looked up to the rasping intercom.

"Amet?" she questioned, "I-Is that you?"

Instead of a reply, she received heavy sobs through an intercom. "Amet, don't…"

"Everyone's gone, Cerise."

Cerise stared out into the darkness, suddenly feeling her tears arise once more…father, mother, Purim and even Myrtille…gone.

"We left them to die Cerise, it's our fault they are dead."

Cerise clutched the pink silken fabric that hung from her skin, soft tail wrapping around her for comfort, as it was the only sort she'll receive now.

"Amet…please don't say such things," she cried wiping away her tears.

"Face it Cerise…it's the truth."

She bit her lip, fighting her urge to sob out heavily. Alas, it was too much to hold in. She would normally refuse to see Amet's negative point of view…today wasn't one of those days. All of this due to some crazed cult that left lives of billions in ruins.

"Cerise, where's your pod?"

She rose an eyebrow looking outside her pod and not seeing anything in sight, fear began to creep up her spine, "I-I don't know, where's yours?"

"The coordinates must be set differently," he rasped through the intercom.

"Which means?" Cerise asked, her tail wrapping tighter around her.

"…Our communication will be cut…"

A sigh escaped past the girl's lips, "Amet…"

"Cer…ise?"

The connection was weakening; they had little time to speak. Cerise had to make her word's count, but she prayed he could hear what she was about to say.

"Amet, promise me you'll find me…the connection is becoming weaker."

A fuzzy feedback was he reply, an in and out noise that seemed to formulate incomprehensible words. Cerise sighed laying back in the pod, tears seeming to stream endlessly.

In the dark, she was now truly was alone.


	2. Field of View

Alone again, she shouldn't be surprised. It's been days or maybe even weeks since she escaped from Fructum. Food supply seemed to become more and more scarce, but she couldn't help but to devour all the food for her. After all, she was half-Saiyan.

But to her misfortune, she must hold back her Saiyan-like urges of gorging foods until their stomachs would burst. From eating like royalty, to a peasant's meal has made rather…significant changes in her health overall. She noted just how paler and thinner she became, nearly a sickly green.

And despite her greatest discomfort she must do it if it means to live. She didn't have a choice! She had to live…for her, for her mother…for Amet…

Amet…it's felt like an eternity since she last heard from him. He could be dead, or even stranded and here she is wondering about food supply. Her mother would shame her for such selfishness. Would.

But those are memories locked in the past, and she simply can't let those memories get to her now. This is when her loved ones needed her the most…to show such weakness would be…damaging to her family name!

Though does it really matter now? Her family is dead, her mother…her father…maybe even Amet. She could be the only one left…hasn't she been disgraced enough? Her family is a joke now…what more will the universe throw toward her now?

Releasing a heavy sigh past her lips, the princess folded her arms. She can't allow these pessimistic thoughts to torment her mind now; maybe resting could sort out her anger. Though…even that seemed highly unlikely. Laying her head back seeming as though she were to meditate. Abruptly the intercom rasped out in it's regular monotonous voice: "Now entering…Galaxy 5034 'Milky Way'."

Milky Way? She looked outward to the plethora of planets lined out before her, all as far as the eye can see. "The space outskirts," she thought. There's hardly life in this section of the universe, save for a couple billion, which in reality is hardly anything. Why would anyone be heading out here?

It's so strange; the people from this galaxy were almost totally wiped out by the Planet Trade Organization. Well, aside from a planet or two. Unfortunately her descendants, the Saiyans were not one of those planets. Then again, this was the same area where the Planet Trade Organization fell apart…strangely enough.

Crossing her arms, she sighed. Truthfully she didn't care for the Milky Way's history, all she wanted to be close to her family again. Being stranded in the sketchiest parts of space wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't fair, why was it only Amet and her…alone on polar sides of the universe…hurt…separated…

Lonely.

\------

Lonely.

An adjective; normally used to describe someone who is sad because they have no friends or company.

It's a solitary life once you've reached the top. And while the sad prince has his friends, family and a loving girlfriend (and he uses loving very loosely) to support and comfort him...he can't help but feel used. In the dark, face leant against his palm whilst pouring a cup of a wine to drown his thoughts.

Lifting his cup to the air, he sighed woefully

And away he downed the glass.

A flaxen-haired woman began to creep around him, fingers hardly outstretched past the fabric of his shirt. Her make-up smeared as an arm stretched to grab the bottle of wine, pouring a glass for her, "what's got you so down?"

The woman's lips pressed on the clear glass, staining it with crimson lips. Lime eyes squinting as a gentle hand laid on his, tracing lines on every crease she could find.

"Your hands are so dry," she murmured softly turning to feel the peeling skin off the palm of his hand, "Trunks, I'm your girlfriend you can tell me anything."

Trunks leaned closer, sighing aloud as she proceeded to feel his hands, "I'm just stressed…" his voice wavering. It wasn't per say, exactly, what he was feeling. However, considering his mental state it seemed like the quickest way to get the blonde off him.

"I can help with that," a mischievous glint lit up in her eyes, a tongue running over her plumped lips. However, unlike her, he wasn't necessarily in the mood.

"Granit, no."

A pout formed on her pink lips as a hand traveled to my forearm and in Granit's most whiny voice she complained, "babe…"

"It really isn't the time right now."

Folding her arms, she put forth a cross attitude. Sternly she glared at him, "oh, so you're saying you aren't attracted by all this," and the blonde unbuttoned a few more buttons off the shirt she had on, leaning over the table with a smirk.

Trunks gave it his all to ignore Granit's ridiculousness; "it's not that…I- listen…I'm trying to think for myself right now, okay?"

Standing up, the hybrid Saiyan rolled his sleeves up revealing his forearms whilst wrapping his arms around the shorter bottle-blonde, "but I promise we'll get to it soon enough."

In reality, he wasn't…but it was enough to get her off of him for now.

Lime-green orbs stared upward to him; a plastic grin graced her face, "promise?"

With labored breath, he managed to let out:

"Yes, I promise."


	3. Foreigner

The light was blinding; it was a thousand suns shining into her eyes all at once. The young woman felt as though she were floating on a thin sheet of nothing. There was nothing but endless white for miles and miles. No taste...no sight...no touch, nothing.

It was just a singular emotion that overtook her entire being, peace. But this peace is the unwanted kind; it was the eerie silence of the night. It was loneliness; it was pain.

Never, never in her entire life had she wanted to disrupt this peace...until now.

\------

It flew into the surface faster than what the naked eye could perceive, landing miles away from the tallest building in West City, The Capsule Corporation Headquarters. The hybrid sensed the foreign energy in what seemed like seconds, it was weak; lower than the average human, it couldn't possibly be a threat right?

"Goten, please tell me you just sensed that," Trunks spoke into the cellphone, staring out the picture window to the grey tail of smoke in the sky.

Silence ensued.

"That strange ki?" Goten replied through the other end of the line.

"Precisely that," the CEO replied cobalt eyes fixated on the grey-sky, "should we go check that out before you-know-who?" A burst of wind entered through the speakers, blaring loudly through Trunks' phone.

"Already one step ahead of you bud."

He chuckled whilst opening a corner window, blasting outward from the building. Something his assistant and mother equally hated about him...the massive amount of contracts he'd leave scattered on the ground as he 'escapes' work. "Any idea what this thing is?" Trunks asked into his phone, balancing it between his cheek and shoulder whilst flying.

"An alien for sure," Goten stated.

"Well, no shit captain obvious," the hybrid shot back, "I mean what would it want with Earth?" A pause absorbed the silence; Trunks assumed he was just shrugging.

"Oh man...this looks bad."

Trunks frowned, slowing down as he had spotted Goten...and the mess he spoke of. It was a crater, deeper than any caused by a ship before and deep inside, he could feel the alien Ki. Dropping to the ground, Trunks looked over to his lifelong friend worriedly, "should we?"

"Why so scared, have you felt it's ki...it's practically harmless."

The lavender haired man shook his head; sliding down the crater...he saw it. The same Saiyan Pod that has unleashed endless nightmares on Earth, tattered and nearly falling apart. Floating circles in circles around the pod, Trunks' intrigue on where it came from grew. Giving it harmless taps he saw how easily the metal seemed to dent.

It was as if it were made from highly cheap material...knock-off steel if you will.

"Hey! We know you're in there!" Trunks shouted, tapping it once again with the tip of his shoe, "quit hiding coward!" A grunt escaped past his lips; as the hybrid floated up to Goten, "help me here."

Now, the two hybrid Saiyans stood adjacent to the pod, "should we just open a hole in it?" Goten asked tracing a circle around the top, "that way we can see who it is and grab 'em too!"

Trunks folded his arms; eyeing the pod and Goten's hand, "sure, just don't kill it alright?"

The black-haired demi-saiyan rolled his eyes, and beamed through the steel to reveal the interior. To which he was quick to jump back, a hand covering his mouth, "Oh my—"

Trunks raised a brow and walked over to Goten, and immediately he jumped back. It was a woman, turned into a sickly-green colored monster, her skin barely clinging onto her body. A foul odor was encompassed from the interior of the ship.

"I-Is she dead?" Goten asked, gagging, close to throwing up. Trunks shook his head, noting her struggle to breathe intensifying as time went on.

"No, but she will be soon," there was contemplation reflecting in his eyes, "come on and help me get her to my mom."

Goten quickly became blue, "a-are you kidding...?"

Trunks urgently shook his head, "she's dying...besides what if there's more of...them," he looked into the hybrid's onyx orbs waiting for a light to turn on in his head, "invaders, Goten."

Almost as if it were in a flash, Goten formed an O shape with his lips 'O' and reluctantly helped the hybrid with the sickly woman. "Uh, Trunks…maybe one of us should take the ship," Goten suggested, a thumb pointing backwards to the ship.

"Right," Trunks looked between the ship and the woman, "here take her, I'll take the ship." Trunks passed the woman toward Goten, the onyx-eyed boy showing discomfort as she came closer, "stop being such a big baby…let's go."

Picking up the surprisingly light space pod, Trunks began to levitate out of the crater with Goten following shortly behind him.

\------

 

"Trunks, mind telling me what exactly what thing is?" Bulma questioned, her fingers feeling the fabric of the torn silk.

Trunks looked at Goten, both simultaneously gulping, "h-honestly Bulma, we don't know."

The azure-eyed woman looked toward Goten and Trunks, "seriously?"

"Dead serious," Trunks replied.

Bulma shook her head and sighed in disappointment, "alright, so you're telling me you found this girl in a crater…and she was like this?" The two men nodded in response, "and you want me to help bring this thing back to health…have you two lost you're damn mind?"

Trunks sucked in his breath, shaking his head no, "m-mother please calm down, there is a rational explanation for this just l-let me explain." Trunks placed his hands defensively before him.

Bulma arched a brow, arms crossed, "alright then, I'm listening."

Trunks sighed out in relief, "this alien found us and crash-landed on Earth, we don't know their intentions and if we can bring it back into consciousness we might be able to find out if we have an incoming threat."

Bulma licked her teeth, "you're meaning to tell me…you are willing to save this alien who might not even speak Earthling language, to extract info out of her?"

Trunks nodded, "precisely."

"And…what makes you so sure they we will be able to communicate with them?" Bulma asked, "Earth isn't the only planet Trunks."

"Well, when Freeza and his men came to Earth did they not speak our language?" Trunks asked, "or the Supreme Kai, or hell, even Beerus!"

Bulma eyed him and bit her cheek, "well…I guess you have a point."

"So…are you going to help her or not…she smells pretty bad," Goten complained.

Bulma eyed Goten, then eyed her son, "fine, but if you're father finds out you will have to explain it to him."

"…Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cerise…"

My body was ice; It was as if I'd morphed the living embodiment of hypothermia. My veins became canals as waters of glacial temperature rushed through my veins.

"Cerise darling…"

And in the darkest parts of my mind, I felt vulnerable, cornered and alone. With nothing but his voice taunting, screaming and teasing every part of me. His arms suffocated me, forcing me to choke on my woes and every regret.

"Cerise!"

My eyes snap open, and our eyes connect.

\------

The alien's pupils were constricted; a telltale sign of fear. The composed Saiyan dropped the tray with medicine as the foreign creature sat up while looking down at her hands and back to the lavender-headed hybrid.

"She's awake," the man uttered under his breath as a smile spread evenly across his face. He stuffed his hand into his lab-coat and metals could be heard rustling against each other; the man held a rectangular device in his hands and the alien woman watched curiously.

"Mom…you won't believe it!" He explained, "what, no I didn't leave— mom, just listen to me…she's up."

The woman pulled on the sheets, attempting to pry them off of her and still her efforts proved to be useless. The stranger gripped her shoulders as his head slightly tilted to the left as he observed her face. The alien woman was too terrified to move. "She looks fine, she can move about but I think we'll have to run more test—"

The alien woman began to thrust about, struggling to find her voice to expel past her throat…this Earthling shall not make usage of her alien blood for some experiment. But…why couldn't she speak? Why was her voice struggling to release?

"Mom…I'll call you back, just get here as soon as you can 'kay, tell Goten too," he stated before dropping the device and staring back to the alien woman, "we are not going to hurt you."

She violently shook about, and he worriedly shifted his vision. He could understand why she was so afraid, but why was she resisting? Couldn't she sense he was far stronger than her? "My name is Trunks," he told her calmly, "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

Yet still, he could sense the doubt inside her being. Tragically, he couldn't blame her…as she probably is still traumatized by the entire ordeal. "Can you understand me?"

She nods and he grins. "Can you speak?"

The alien shrugs and attempts to speak a simple reply. "Yes," she says her voice whispery and utterly weak. He sighs in relief and hears her speak again, "Cerise…" her dainty hand on her chest, "My…name's…Cerise…" her breathing heavy as she tucked her legs under her, immediately wincing in pain.

"Yeah no, you still have some muscle torn...y'know, Cerise, it's a miracle you're alive after a crash landing," Trunks stated, easing her back down on the gurney, "I'd give you a senzu...but I'm afraid of what you'd do to the room."

Cerise simply bit the inside of her cheek and frowned at Trunks. Really, this was not the ideal circumstance for her, but at least she wasn't stranded on a lifeless planet. "Why do you have me here?" She asked bitterly with the strength she had left. Trunks folded his arms, cocking his head to the side examining her then let out a throaty laugh. This woman couldn't be serious, why else would she be enclosed somewhere after landing on a planet. "Are you going to answer me, earthling?"

"Why are you here?" Trunks asked, evading the question.

Cerise sunk back into her sheets, grumbling as the Saiyan in-question very much irritated the living crap out of her. "Do not think for a second I give a single shit about this planet, my pod malfunctioned and veered into your atmosphere," Cerise answered dryly.

"Trunks?"

Trunks immediately turned to see Bulma standing at the doorway, Goten standing behind her. "Have you given her the medications?" Bulma quickly asked, shoving the lavender-haired Saiyan out of the way.

"Wha-What no, I was talking," Trunks responded quickly as he was surprised at his mother's hastiness, "could you, like, slow down?"

Cerise eyed the woman who held up a needle to inject into her. "Earthling who is this woman?!" Cerise yelled, her eyes darting from the bluenette to Trunks.

"My mother," he calmly stated, patting his mother on the back, "mother, please be gentle we don't need her to explode on us..." he whispered into her ear. Bulma only nodded as Cerise tensed up, "Cerise, she will not hurt you...I told you I wouldn't hurt you but if you stay tensed this will hurt," Trunks explained to the panicking woman.

"As if I'd believe some dirty human!"

Goten narrowed his onyx eyes at her, examining her facial features; but he truly couldn't get past that awful stench. "Aw jeez, Trunks can we please just do something about that smell...the girl smells like a damn corpse," Goten untactfully complained.

"What the hell did you—"

Before she could finish her retort, the medicine had knocked her out. The effects of the medicine had quickly made Cerise fall asleep once more. "Oh good, I thought she was going to chew me out..." Goten sighed in relief, "so HOW do these aliens communicate with us...there is no possible way everyone just knows Earthling language."

Bulma and Trunks stare at Goten. "Huh...I never thought of the why," Bulma murmured placing down the injection, "should I run some scans and see what I find?" Trunks and Goten nod simultaneously as Bulma began to move the gurney into her laboratory.

Once Bulma left the room and the door shut behind her Goten immediately looked over to Trunks and grasped his shoulders, only slightly shaking him. "That alien lady is a Saiyan," Goten stated calmly. Trunks smacked his lips shrugging off his bestfriends hands off him, "Trunks I am serious, she has the build of one."

"Goten I swear If my dad heard you right now he'd smack the living shit out of you," the lavender-haired man chucked, "there are no Saiyans left...we've either killed them or Freeza did." Trunks walked past Goten, taking off his labcoat and placing it on a rack, "if she was a Saiyan then she wouldn't be so weak."

Goten scoffed, turning Trunks back to him, "If I'm right...you totally owe me some cash."

Trunks simply shrugged, "I guess we'll find out."


	5. Chapter 5

It was later than what Bulma usually likes to stay up, but her work was essential at this moment. In a dark computer room, Bulma glanced at the screen in front of her. She may be no doctor but she can spot a Saiyan's DNA when she saw it, and this DNA sample was definitely that. Bulma readjusted her thick-framed glasses, pulling up Vegeta and Goku's DNA. Thankfully, this was still lying around the database of her computer.

"What the..." her eyes squinted at the screen. There was no possible way this girl had any inch of Saiyan DNA, at least in Bulma's mind it was. To her knowledge all the Saiyans were murdered by Freeza aside from Goku and her husband. So distracted by the discovery she has made she hadn't noticed Vegeta had slipped into the room.

Vegeta watched his wife analyze the dark screen whilst he stood with his back against the wall. "What is it Bulma?" Vegeta said glancing towards the screen.

The hair on Bulma's neck rose at her husband's sudden entrance. "Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed, "don't scare me like that!"

The prince rolled his onyx eyes, and bored his eyes to the screen. "You aren't hiding something are you?" Vegeta questioned looking over to Bulma who stared down to her keyboard.

"W-Well...not exactly but uh...you'll want to see this," Bulma sighed defeated.

\------

Trunks had a phone between his cheek and shoulder. On the other line was Granit, who's voice was blabbering into his ear. Trunks agreeing with the blonde. He heard whatever superficial problems she was facing at that very moment. If he could bring himself to care, he would. But he was on duty on watching Cerise and he needed something to keep his mind awake.

The alien was human-like, considering she looked sickly and on the verge of death. She couldn't have looked like this since birth right? What evolutionary advantage would looking like that bring? As Trunks was lost in thought, he heard an array of footsteps come closer to the room.

"Granit, baby I gotta go," he quickly muttered into his phone.

To Trunks' utter surprise it was his mother and father, standing at the doorway. "There she is."

She had hollowed out cheeks, with a greenish-white look to her skin. At the sight of the female, Vegeta cackled at Bulma's statement.

"You expect me to believe this thing is a Saiyan?"

Bulma shifted her eyes away to the alien, "an emaciated half-Saiyan, yeah."

Vegeta looked at his bewildered son and back over to Cerise, "you mean to tell me my son is like that?"

Bulma flips through her papers as she lands to an interesting piece of evidence she hadn't taken note of: she has a tail. Bulma shoved both Trunks and Vegeta out of the way. She unrestrained the girl, feeling her backside. Vegeta and Trunks shared the same strange expression on their faces at what Bulma was doing to this girl. But it all came together when she undid the tightly bound tail, decorated in gold jewelry.

Vegeta took the slightest step forward, glancing at the tail laying on Bulma's hand. Her tail was extremely matted, possibly from sweat. But none of the three had a single clue what happened to her. "Wake her up," Vegeta ordered.

"Woah dad, are you crazy?" Trunks asked. "She is hostile."

Vegeta scoffed at his son's reaction to his request. "Don't lecture me boy, I know what I'm doing."

Bulma hesitated then began to wake her. Bulma's blue eyes laying on Vegeta as he watched the girl wither about in the sheets before opening her eyes. There was a new face Cerise did not recognize, but his eyes spoke more than any words needed. His onyx eyes bore into her cerulean one's before she broke and caught sight of the other two staring at her.

"Kata'an liu thak qa'a saiyajin?" Vegeta asked.

"I-I'm not fluent in saiyan...but yes," Cerise responded. She didn't realize someone even knew the language to that extent. "It's not in my language chip, the PTO got rid of it far too long ago," she stated.

Bulma cocked her head to the alien's revelation, "a language chip?"

Cerise looked over to the blue-haired woman and nodded, "the PTO implants it in out heads as infants."

Bulma scoffed crossing her arms at the statement. "Those assholes, who'd do that to a baby?"

"Those assholes still have a massive empire across the universe," Vegeta responded dryly.

"No way!" Trunks exclaimed. "Didn't we already crack down on that years ago?"

Cerise's attention bounced between the three, as they bickered over the dead empire. To Cerise, there was only one thing she cared for: when they would release her. "Saiyan, tell the human to release me at once."

Vegeta and Trunks' eyes bulged out of their skulls at the demands of the hybrid. There were far too many things gone wrong in the scenario. The first being Cerise called Prince Vegeta as his race rather than title. This was an low blow to the Saiyan's pride. Two being that she believed for a second Vegeta was in charge of Bulma Briefs.

"Listen here lady I'm not gonna be—" Bulma began yelling being cut off by Trunks. He held his mother's arms back from hurting the sick alien.

"Calm down mom, she doesn't know anything," Trunks said softly.

Vegeta continued to stare at the hybrid, paying no mind to his wife's ire. In his mind, he couldn't imagine what could have caused such devastating effects on the Saiyan. It was rather obvious she was no full-blooded Saiyan. Not even a starved Saiyan would look like this. Vegeta would know. But this female also seemed around the same age as his son. This sparked the question: where are the other Saiyans?

And he was going to get those answers.

"Saiyan's aren't prone to looking this sickly, it is not a trait we possess," Vegeta pointed out. "You are a half-breed."

Cerise nodded. She could feel two other pairs of eyes glancing at her as if she were on display. Vegeta stayed silent, his onyx spheres intense whilst they analyzed the girl. "How many of you are there?"

Cerise fell silent, her neck stinging as the difficult question began to warp around her head. "I...I don't know...the H-Halcyon force came and they—"

"Halcyon force?" Trunks asked, his eyes flicking between Cerise and his father. "You never told me about them."

Vegeta snapped his head towards Trunks, his irritation growing stronger. "Because I've never heard of them," Vegeta growled through gritted teeth

Cerise stared at the two, stunned in disbelief at what she was hearing. What did they mean they didn't know who they were? They have been terrorizing the universe for years? She began to sink into her bed, her grumbling stomach breaking the silence between the four in the room. Blue eyes stayed focused on her knees avoiding eye-contact with everyone in the room.

"Well..." Goten chimed in from the doorway, noticing the sudden tension in the room. "Girls gotta eat."

\-----

It was inching closer to the morning, and both Trunks and Goten were in charge of watching Cerise. She was being fed a limited diet, keenly suggested by Bulma. This was to ensure she wouldn't die and they were both in charge of feeding her. She was quiet, idly eating food in the corner. But Trunks couldn't get the image of his Father's face hyper-analyzing the newcomer. And as much as Trunks wished he could help his mother out, he had responsibilities to tend to.

Like work...

and Granit.

However, Trunks was in no condition to even be sitting in his office with the intense lack of sleep.

He side-eyed Cerise as she fidgeted about in the bed, distress struck her face but she didn't seem to be in pain. Her lips mouthing words Trunks couldn't decipher. He stood up from his seat, making his way out of the room, .

Though he attempted to gently close the door, trying not wake her. Cerise opened her eyes slowly. Immediately, she lifted her head searching for someone. To her disappointment she was still stuck in the same bed. Pain struck through her chest. Cerise realized with every hour she was stuck on Earth the harder her search for Amet would be.

How long had it been since she last saw him? It must have been weeks, maybe months. Cerise glanced at fingertips, feeling her eyes sting with tears. The horror of her bodily state was revealed, and she hated it. She touched her cheeks, feeling the hollow valleys that once were filled. Cerise never thought she was vain, but the sorry state she had allowed herself to get to crushed her.

Trunks walked back into the room, a glass of water and a bowl of fruits. "Oh," he mumbled, "you're up."

Cerise looked down, allowing her hair to cascade over her face. Trunks sat down in the seat next to the bed, placing the bowl and water on the adjacent end table. Her breathing was hitched but she managed to suppress it enough to barely make it audible to the hybrid. Cerise understood why she was being strapped down, it was to help her.

"It's for you, you need to eat it," Trunks stated. "I can't let you go back to sleep until you eat."

Cerise's eyes flicked up and he took note of the tears in her eyes. Uncomfortable from the sight, Trunks turned his head towards the foot of the bed. Her dainty hands picked the freezing bowl and placed it on her lap, eating the food slowly.

"Why?" Cerise asked between bites. She swallowed and placed the rest of the slice back down, "why did you let me live?"

Trunks sucked in his breath, avoiding eye-contact with Cerise. "It's the right thing to do," Trunks answered.

"Is it?" Cerise asked, restraining herself from crying but failing miserably.

Trunks quickly looked up, his eyes locking with hers, "yeah, of course it was!"

Cerise glanced to the floor, her nostrils flaring as she tried to pull herself together. She played with her index finger and thumb. "Can you release me?"

Trunks sighed, looking down as his hair covered his eyes. Cerise's voice was laced with desperation. In truth, the sad look in her eyes made him feel somewhat guilty. But he didn't allow this get to him, humanity aside...it's another Saiyan and despite it all she could still be a danger. "I can't do that."

"Can you ask the blue-haired woman?" Cerise asked quietly. Trunks shook his head in response. Prompting a frustrated huff as she sunk back into the bed. "You don't get it," Cerise said softly, "I need to find—" she began, "I need to go."

Trunks quirked a brow at her but the woman drifted back to sleep, an empty bowl with residue sitting beside her


End file.
